Hallucination Benton
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Crys and her new charges decide to prank the Winchesters. When she gets back they decide to prank her but it goes horribly wrong.


Ed, Harry and the rest of the GhostFacers sat around a table looking for any haunted houses where they could capture a ghost on film and get their own TV show.

"Come on guys there has to be something in the area" Harry sighed.

"We've been to those houses already. Maybe we should consider looking in a different state?" Maggie suggested.

"I agree" Spruce said holding a camera.

"Uggh this sucks we'll never be able to get our own show if there's no ghosts" Ed said leaning his head against the table.

"Damn the Winchesters for destroying our footage" Harry cursed.

"I wasn't so sure about that footage guys. I mean Corbett was our friend it felt wrong that we were going to show his death to make money" Maggie sighed.

"Why don't we just use the footage of Castel or whatever his name was?" Ed suggested.

"His name is Castiel get your facts right" Crys said from on top of the dresser.

"AHH!" They all shouted huddling together in a corner.

"Who are you?!" Harry shouted grabbing a bottle of holy water.

"Hello my names Crystal but you can call me Crys" She chirped hopping down.

"What are you?!" Ed demanded as she walked around inspecting the garage.

"I'm a horseman to be exact"

"As in the 4 horsemen of the apocalypse?" Maggie asked nervously.

"Well I'm the daughter of War so yep" Crys smiled.

"What do you want?" Spruce asked holding up the camera.

"I'm looking for Ed and Harry?" She looked at the three guys. Spruce and Maggie pointed to them and Crys smiled wider.

"Relax boys I'm not here to hurt you. God has assigned me your new Guardian angel" She laughed.

"So we get a guardian angel?" Harry asked lowering the bottle.

"Yep my uncle finds you amusing and thinks you deserve a guardian" She explained.

"What about me and Maggie?" Spruce asked.

"Sorry kiddo nothing I can do but I can protect you all if Harry and Ed give me the permission" She turned back to them.

"Ok you can guard us all" Harry shrugged.

"So what do you do exactly?" Ed asked sitting down again.

"If you're in trouble you can pray for me and I will drop everything and help you, if you die I will bring you back to life again, I can do anything you ask of me as long as it appropriate like smite some demons or play pranks on people who you dislike, I can answer any questions you have about hunting or about angels, demons, horsemen etc. You get the point?" She replied taking a seat beside Harry.

"Awesome wait you can prank people we don't like?" Harry grinned looking to Ed.

"Yep"

"Well we know of some people in need of a prank or two" Ed continued.

"Who?"

"Ever heard of the Winchesters?"

"Yep I would love to help you prank those idiots" She smirked.

"So you know them?"

"My daughter is dating Dean" She shuddered.

"Ouch" Maggie said.

"Yeah tell me about it" Crys replied conjuring up a round off beers.

"So let's talk pranks" She addressed them.

"What are they afraid of most?" Harry asked sipping his beer.

"Dean planes, Sam clowns, Alex snakes and Kate spiders"

"Put Dean and Alex in Snakes on a Plane, put Sam in IT and put Kate in eight legged freaks" Ed shrugged.

"I'm so happy you're my charges right now" Crys laughed.

"Ok so I will take Ed and Harry with me since they are my main charges and we will report back to you two tomorrow" Crys said zapping her and the guys to the Winchester's motel where they remained invisible.

"Can they see us?" Harry asked.

"No they can't see, hear, or feel us" She snapped her fingers making the four Winchesters disappear into the movies. The angels looked confused until Crys manifested them so they could see them.

"Hello boys and girls" She greeted.

"What did you do?" Lucifer asked.

"Relax they'll be fine unless they have major heart attacks" She shrugged.

"Who are they?" Michael pointed to Ed and Harry.

"This is Ed and Harry my two new charges courtesy of Uncle G. Guys this is Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Sariel, Reina and Adam" She introduced. Ed and Harry waved slightly.

"Archangels" Harry muttered looking at them.

"Where did you put them?" Reina asked.

"In various movies" Harry answered.

"It was their idea and it's the best fucking idea I've ever heard" Crys laughed. She zapped them to see the Winchesters who were having panic attacks.

"HELP GABRIEL, LUCIFER ANYONE!" Alex shouted dodging all the snakes. Harry, Ed and Crys burst out laughing at them.

"GABRIEL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Dean shouted from a fetal position in the corner. Next they went to Sam.

"AHHH!" He shouted running away from the clown.

"SARIEL, KYLIE, GABRIEL HELP!" He screamed. Last they went to Kate who was fighting off the spiders.

"GABRIEL THIS ISNT FUNNY GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She shrieked batting away a giant spider.

"Ohh that's priceless" Crys wiped away a tear.

"You say the word I'll bring them back" Crys said to the GhostFacers appearing back to the angels.

"Not yet I want them to suffer" Ed said laughing.

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen" Harry laughed.

"Bring them back now" Lucifer growled.

"No" Crys replied sticking her hands in her pockets. Balthazar appeared laughing.

"Oh my dad that is hilarious" He said to Crys.

"I know right?" She replied.

"Seriously you four are enjoying this?!" Adam shouted.

"Chill Adam if they don't die they might just need a lifetime of therapy" Crys tried to calm him.

"That's not good now bring them back!" Lucifer exclaimed.

"Ed, Harry it's your decision" Crys turned to them.

"5 more minutes" Harry answered making all the angels glare at him.

"Is this because I'm with Dean?" Reina asked.

"Kinda" Crys shrugged.

"So that's your daughter" Ed asked.

"Yep she has bad taste in men and my mate has bad taste in former vessels" She replied making Michael and Reina glare at her. 10 minutes later Crys brought them back and they had various weapons and tears in their eyes.

"Pfft Hahaha" Crys, Harry, Ed and Balthazar started laughing.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Dean swung a tray at Gabriel.

"It wasn't me!" He defended pointing to the four laughing.

"Ed, Harry?" Sam choked out wiping his eyes.

"Hey Dickchesters" They said once they calmed down.

"The fuck are you two doing here?" Alex asked going over to Gabriel. Crys wrapped her arms around their shoulders and smiled.

"Their my new charges and it was their marvellous idea to put you in various movies" She explained dodging the stick Kate through at her.

"Luci control your bitch please before she takes my eye out" Crys said.

"Watch it Crys" Dean growled.

"Right I gotta get these two back to their GhostFacer friends" She zapped them back to the garage where they explained what happened to Maggie and Spruce.

"Their faces were priceless" Harry said wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Well if you ever need me pray or call me" She gave them her number and went back to the motel.

"I hate you Crys" Kate muttered sitting on the bed with her legs tight against her chest.

"Told you they may need therapy" Crys said gesturing to her.

"I will kill you slowly" Dean hissed.

"Bring is bitch"

"Enough both of you!" Michael shouted silencing them both.

"You are evil" Reina said rubbing circles on Dean's back to calm him.

"Of course I am do you not remember who my parents are? It's in my DNA to kill people, piss them off etc…" She said sitting on the table beside Balthazar.

"So making people live their fears is fun for you?" Sam asked.

"Yes basically" She nodded.

"What if it was you we did it to?"

"You don't know my worst fear" Crys narrowed her eyes at Sam.

"We don't but he can find out" Sam pointed behind Crys where Ash was standing. Ash placed his hand on Crys shoulder zapping her to a warehouse where she was strapped to a table. She struggled to get free and heard a familiar laugh in the corner.

"No, no, no not again" She whimpered trying to use her powers but failing.

"Hello my dear it's been a while" Doc Benton said stepping out of the shadows. Crys' heart sped up and she trashed about.

"NO!" She screamed tears streaming down her face.

"Never again I promised myself never again!" She exclaimed pulling at the restraints.

"You'll never be free of me" Doc laughed slicing into her scar on her abdomen with his scalpel. Crys screamed and kept trying to get free. Doc reached his hand into her stomach to pull out her kidney showing her his prize before leaving it in a metal tray.

"You still have a spark in you since our last meeting" He cooed ghosting the scalpel down her cheek.

"NO!" She screamed as he cut her arm removing muscles and ligaments.

"Ohh yes you will never escape this time" Doc laughed removing her liver placing it beside her kidney.

"AHHH!" She screamed louder when he broke her ribs one by one to get to her heart. He cut the arteries and veins connected to her heart before removing it and waving it just above her face so she could see it.

"I always get what I want" He taunted as her body began to heal itself. She screamed again when he started all over again. He was just about to say something through his surgical mask when she woke up on the floor with Reina looking down at her concerned. She panicked and pushed herself up against the table backing as far away as she could from everyone.

"No, no, no, no" She muttered she looked down at her stomach and screamed when she saw fresh blood.

"Crys" Balthazar said softly crouching beside her.

"Not again I promised never again" She muttered looking at the long cut on her arm which wasn't healing. She looked at Balthazar and saw Doc Benton again, she whimpered and backed away from him.

"Stay away please" She begged holding her hand in front of her. She struggled to stand up and lit her hands on fire when Sam approached to help her.

"Crys calm down please" Ash begged pushing Sam behind him. She saw Benton sitting on the table waving his scalpel at her and freaked out again.

"Stay away!" She screamed sending a blast of fire in his direction.

"I told you, you will never escape me again. You're the perfect specimen" He laughed cruelly. Crys backed herself into the wall keeping her eye on Benton.

"What was her fear?" Michael asked worried for his mate.

"I don't know" Ash replied running a hand over his face.

"Please not again" Crys cried sinking down along the wall burying her face in her hands.

"Find out" Michael demanded Ash. Ash nodded and carefully approached Crys placing his hand on her head to see her memories. He saw what happened in the place he put her and searched far back to the real time she spent with Benton. He gasped and quickly pulled away not being able to see anymore.

"Looks like your brother knows of our time together" Benton mocked circling Ash. Ash slowly stood up and made his way back over to Michael.

"What did you see?" He asked cautiously.

"You honestly don't want to know" He whispered before sitting on the bed watching Crys.

"I shouldn't have done that" He muttered bouncing his knee.

"She did it to us" Dean replied.

"You didn't see what happened to her" Ash growled.

"It couldn't have been that bad maybe shes just over reacting" Sam countered.

"Sam I'm surprised she even woke up after what I saw" He replied.

"She keeps looking at something" Alex noticed.

"Yeah I know" Ash looked over at Crys again.

"What is she looking at?"

"Her torturer" He answered.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer questioned.

"It means that whatever you two made me do, did something to her and she can see the man who tortured her for over 100 years" He said looking to Sam and Dean. Crys ignored the conversation and tried to ignore Benton who was trying to make her talk to him.

"Ohh come on you may as well talk to me" He whined sitting beside her making her flinch away.

"Go away" She muttered.

"It speaks" He exclaimed happily.

"Just go away" She repeated herself looking at him.

"Nope" He chirped sending her a grin. Doc pulled out his scalpel again and lightly traced it down her arm making her yelp and move further away.

"So what it's like a hallucination?" Lucifer asked.

"She thinks the guy is real and whatever he does is actually happening" Ash explained.

"Who is she seeing?" Kate questioned.

"Some doctor named Benton" Sam, Dean, Kate and Alex froze and looked to Ash.

"As in Doc Benton?"

"Yeah why?"

"We faced him a few years ago. He figured out how to live forever by using peoples organs to replace his own" Sam explained.

"So let me get this straight Benton cut out someone's organs and put them in him so he could live forever" Gabriel recapped.

"Yeah" Alex sighed.

"And you four buried him in a refrigerator along with his journal" Michael looked at his mate and disappeared for a few minutes then returned with blood on his cloths.

"What did you do?" Lucifer asked.

"Benton is dead" He replied casually.

"Ok so now that real Benton is dead what do we do about her?" Sam addressed them. Ash went back over to Crys who flinched away from him then relaxed when she saw his face.

"Close your eyes" Ash said gently, placing his hands on either side of her face. She nodded and closed them while Ash tried to get rid of Benton.

"Would you look at that I'm still here" Benton teased appearing on the dresser. Crys looked to him and shook her head.

"I can't do anything but maybe Death can" Ash sighed disappearing for a few seconds then reappeared with Death beside him. Crys looked up and smiled slightly at her Uncle. Death walked over and crouched in front of Crys placing his hands on either side of her face.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on me" He instructed her. She nodded and concentrated on him blocking out Benton. A few seconds later Death stood up and Crys fell unconscious.

"Take her home" He said to Michael who nodded and zapped her back to their apartment.

"What did you do?" Sariel asked.

"Put up a wall between her and Benton. If the wall breaks he will return but she will be more stable than she was a few minutes ago" He explained.

"Now who may I ask did that?" He asked calmly scaring everyone a bit.

"I did" Ash muttered stepping forward.

"Only because we told him to do it" Dean added.

"Why did you make her relive that?"

"She played a prank on us by putting us in movies with things were most afraid of, for example Dean is afraid of planes and Alex is afraid of snakes so she put them in Snakes on a Plane. We asked Ash to put her in her fear not knowing what it was" Sam explained hoping he wasn't going to die.

"You should have figured out her fear before putting her with Benton. She might not have woken up from that" Death growled before disappearing.

"Stupid GhostFacers" Dean muttered.

"What do they have to do with anything?" Reina asked.

"If they hadn't of asked her to prank us like that maybe this wouldn't have happened"

"Crys probably would have done it without them" Gabriel said. Half an hour later Crys appeared in the room looking chirpy.

"Hello boys and girls" She said startling them.

"Jesus Crys!" Dean exclaimed placing a hand on his chest.

"Never gets old" She grinned.

"Look about earlier we're so sorry" Sam expressed his apology.

"What for?" She asked confused.

"Putting you in your worst nightmare?"

"Sam I put you in your worst nightmare not the other way around. God that clown must have fucked up your memory" She laughed.

"Not cool by the way" He muttered.

"Oh come on it was funny your face was priceless" She giggled.

"Does she really not remember?" Kate whispered to Lucifer who shrugged.

"Remember the part about getting hit by a semi-truck or getting stalked by Benton?" She asked casually.

"She does remember" Lucifer muttered back to Kate.

"When were you hit by a semi-truck?" Gabriel asked.

"5 minutes ago"

"Why?"

"I got into a fight with Death and wanted to piss him off" She shrugged.

"Never piss off Death" Ash scolded her.

"All of you managed to piss him off about half an hour ago so you're lucky your alive" She replied.

"Ohh yeah sorry about that" Alex mentioned.

"No problem" She smiled. Crys tilted her head to the ceiling and sighed.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Ed and Harry need assistance"

"Why?"

"They locked their car keys in their van" She disappeared to the garage.

"Boys and girl" She greeted.

"Huh it worked" Harry commented.

"What can I do for you?"

"There's a French guy in the base and he won leave" Ed explained.

"BALTHAZAR GET YOUR FRENCH ASS OUT OF THE GARAGE!" She shouted.

"YOU'RE NO FUN!" He shouted back before leaving.

"Problem solved" She said before going back to her apartment. She sat down on the couch and rubbed her temples.

"You ok?" Michael asked crouching down in front of her.

"Yep acting is hard" She laughed. He chuckled and sat down beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to his side. Crys got up and straddled him before kissing him deeply.

"What was that for?" He asked once she pulled away.

"Not freaking out earlier" She replied kissing his neck.

"It would take a lot more for me to freak out" He stated tilting his head to the side.

"I know you were still handling it better than Ash" She giggled when his hands trailed over her waist.

"Do you want to go back to the others?" He asked ghosting his breath over her neck and shoulder.

"Not yet I'd rather spend more time with you" She replied fisting her hands into his shirt. Michael was about to say something when Crys tilted her head to the ceiling again.

"Damn GhostFacers" She muttered about to climb off Michael. He gripped her hips holding her there.

"It can't be that important just leave it for a while" He suggested.

"Yeah what are they gonna do piss off the loch ness monster" She joked burying her face into his neck.


End file.
